


Nyakoma

by KittensAndTea



Series: Haikyuu!! Groupchat fics (that I will update once in a green moon) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Another another another generic group chat, F/F, F/M, M/M, crack probably, ooc definitely, what is originality anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndTea/pseuds/KittensAndTea
Summary: Yakumum: k but wth Kuroo?? why do we need a chat?Daddy Cat: kai finally made an account!!Nobuyuki: Ahh,,. Sorry then ? I didn't mean to be the catalyst for what is probably going to be a mess.Daddy Cat: CATalyst





	Nyakoma

**[ Daddy Cat added Pudding Cat, Yakumum, Leg Highba, Arf, Maneki, Chibiyama, Takebro, Nobuyuki to Nekoma GC I guess lol ]** _10:34pm Wed_

 

 

Daddy Cat: everyone sleep well!!!

  
Chibiyama: uuuh gn senpai ???

  
Yakumum: k but wth Kuroo?? why do we need a chat?

  
Daddy Cat: kai finally made an account!!

  
Nobuyuki: Ahh,,. Sorry then ? I didn't mean to be the catalyst for what is probably going to be a mess.

  
Daddy Cat: CATalyst

  
Yakumum: you're forgiven.

  
Takebro: y even add shouhei? he doesnt talk

  
Takebro: he doesnt type

  
Pudding Cat: maybe not to you.

  
Maneki: ^^^

  
Takebro: u mean to say

  
Takebro: im the only person u refuse to text back

  
Maneki: ^^^

  
Takebro: okay first of all r00d

  
Takebro: second wtf did i do????????

  
Maneki V(^_^)V

  
Takebro: im sad now

  
Takebro: u made me sad

  
Takebro: (T_T)

  
Maneki: (T_T)＼(^-^ )

  
Daddy Cat: omg fukunaga-kun

  
Takebro: WHAT DID I DO TO GET THE SILENT TREATMENT

  
Takebro: I CANW HTER TI GABE FUN ANS IM HNISTLY FELINH SO ATTACHED RN

  
Yakumum: we know you're attached to Fukunaga-kun already Taketora-kun.

  
Takebro: MUM HOW COUKD YOU

  
Daddy Cat: omg morichan

  
Yakumum: i stg kuroo

  
Leg Highba: MORICHAN MORICHAN

  
Yakumum: sht

  
Leg Highba: can i call u mori-chan yaku-san?

  
Yakumum: you know what? why the fck not?

  
Leg Highba: yaaaaay

  
Daddy Cat: wait yaku r u censoring urself omg

  
Yakumum: (-_-)

  
Daddy Cat: yaku's censoring himself!

  
Yakumum: yes kuroo, there are children here

  
Arf: ooh a chat!!!!!

  
Chibiyama: apparently ;;

  
Pudding Cat: kuro fell asleep

  
Yakumum: really? can we all get rest now?

  
Yakumum: don't forget about practice tomorrow morning

 

 

 **[ Daddy Cat changed their name to Churro ]** _11:19pm_

 

 

Pudding Cat: gn everyone

  
Pudding Cat: churro says gn 2

  
Yakumum: goodnight

  
Arf: gn!!!

  
Chibiyama: goodnight!!

  
Takebro: night!!!

  
Maneki: (=￣ ρ￣=) ..zzZZ

  
Leg Highba: gnight!

  
Nobuyuki: Sleep well everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie and say Fukunaga isn't my favourite cat... He is. I love him. Hc he mostly texts in emojis? I mean it's prooobably true...
> 
> Here's the third and final probably... But you never know... Does anyone wanna see the Karasuno second year gc's antics?
> 
> It's nearly 3 am I should sleep...


End file.
